A night in Los Noches
by kissiele'granz
Summary: this is a story like no other XD me and my rl bestie and rp bestie channy decided to write a story were we are sucked into los noches and about our experiences there. the story is not yet finished. so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in the loud and cluttered town of Tokyo Japan. A place of wonderous possiblities that our little stars will soon discover. Tokyo has recently become the home of two foreign students sent from places far from their homes. One of our little stars is Kissie White. A bubbly Romanian girl who transfered to Japan to gain a higher education and to learn more about the culture.  
Although, she stood out from the crowd. Her hair was dyed blonde and was in need of a touch up since her natural black roots were beginning to show. Her eyes shown a beautiful silverish grey that made everyone who saw them stare in amazement. And she loved it.  
She was a short girl though. For being 18,she was below average height of only 4'9 and only weighed 94 pounds. But what she lacked in height she made up with in her chest that was 38 c and a curvy figure. The other girl was alot like Kissie. Bubbly and outgoing,  
but a little less conceited and was a little more shy. She went by the name of Channy Cross. She however was from Germany,so she was more into leanring about the different benefits of living in Japan could have for also stood out from the crowd. Her hair was a dark maroon like red shade and her eyes were a sparkling hazel. She was more into the punkish ways of dressing unlike her companion Kissie who was more into looking cute. Channy was a little less curvy then Kissie,but still had a figure none the less,so she didn't mind if her friend had a larger chest then the other girls who were jealous of her. Our two stars met on the plane during their trip from their home countries and hit it off right away. Once they discovered they went to the same school they were inseperable ever our story is not about their days at school,so lets begin our tale.

Chapter 2 "Hurry up Channy! We're going to be late!"

Kissie hollered back at her still slightly dazed and half asleep friend as they slowly made their way to their new school in Japan.  
It was their first day and they didn't want to make a first bad impression,well,atleast Kissie didn't. Channy was still half asleep since she decided to stay up all night reading her new Bleach manga. Which is something that brought the two of them together.  
They both adored the Bleach manga but mostly the Espadas. Kissie's fav was Ulquiorra Cifer. The number four espada that always had an emotionless face and pale white skin. But what she mostly adored was his green eyes and cole black hair that went so well with the green tear like streaks that ran down his face along with his black upper lip. Channy however was more into the mad crazy type. She adored Szayel Aporro Granz. The number 8 espada that was more like a mad scientist with brilliant pink hair and yellow eyes.  
She was mostly taken by his long slim figure and his ablility to always get what he wanted. She didn't care that he wore glasses.  
Infact,she liked it.

Channy was so deep in thought about getting the next Bleach issue that she ran dead into Kissie was they stopped at the doors of the school.  
In which caused them both to come tumbling down to the ground right when the school head master opened the door. The head master glared down at them as they quickly stood and fixed their school uniforms. Kissie giggled as she adjusted the overly short black skirt and fixed the skin tight cleavage showing white top with the cute pink tie and Channy simply growled deep in her throat.  
She hated showing off her body and she didn't understand how Kissie could stand it. But as soon as they were adjusted they quickly sped past the head master giggling to themselves as they felt his glare.

Once they arrived into their class room they took their seats right next to each other and scooted their desks a little closer so they could gigggle and whisper during class in the back of the room without being detected. Which ofcourse didn't work. Kissie ended up throwing a desk at a perverted class mate for staring down her shirt and Channy poured glue on a female class mates head for looking at her the wrong way. So they ended up with detention.

By the time it ended it was already almost dark. Kissie and Channy looked both ways then looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Um...do you know which way to go?"

Kissie asked as panic swept over her. Channy always was the smarter one and if she didn't know then...they were lost.  
Channy looked at Kissie with the same fear and panic and swallowed hard.

"I have no idea Kissie."

"WHAT!"

Kissie went into a panic as she usually did during situations like these.

"WE'RE LOST! OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO GET RAPED OR KILLED OR WORSE..."

Her eyes widened at the thought and Channy stared at her confused as she began to speak again.

"We might not ever get the next Bleach issue."

At that they both began running around frantically for several minutes before the ran dead into each other and crashed to the ground.  
They both slowly got up and looked around again. Kissie saw a store in the distance and grabbed Channy's hand.

"Come on. Maybe they can tell us where to go!"

So they headed down the street to come to what appeared to be an anime store. They looked at each other in confusement for several seconds before Channy spoke.

"Was this here before?"

"I don't think so."

Kissie replied as they continued to stare,but soon shrugged it off and headed inside. They froze though once insde the door.  
All around them was candles and creepy paintings on the walls with strange looking trinkets hanging from the ceiling.  
They looked around to scan their surroundings and soon Kissie yelped and ran to a large book shelf with all of the Bleach manga. Even the ones that weren't released yet. They took one look at each other and went to town. After several hours they had read all the manga on the shelf. They looked up from the last book with wide eyes and at the same time went.

"Woah!"

They replaced all the books to the shelf and Kissie gave a long stretch as she looked out the door. It was well past midnight and their was no one in sight. Then it hit her.

"Hey Channy!"

"Yeah"

"Have you noticed that there is no one running this shop?"

Channy looked at her and her eyes widened as it hit her aswell.

"Well...maybe they closed and just left the door unlocked."

"Maybe...but we should go. This place is creeping me out now."

"I agree"

They were heading for the door when Kissie suddenly could have sworn she heard a man talking behind them,but when she looked there was no one.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh...nevermind."

She turned to walk out again but stopped when she heard something move,and this time Channy heard it too.

"I heard it that time."

They turned around and sighed in relief as they saw a book that had fallen from the shelf.

"It was just a book."

Channy pointed out as they both walked over to it to place it back, but when Kissie went to pick it up they both yelped and jumped back as they heard a mans voice coming from leaned in close to it then suddenly the book flew open and a bright light came from it and before they could think they disappeared into the books pages,leaving the book store empty with only the book in the floor.

Chapter 3 Kissie's eyes slowly opened only to have a face full of white sand. She quickly sat up and stared at her surroundings with wide eyes. Where were they? All around her all she saw was the white sand and the black sky with a bright crescent moon.  
She then looked behind her at the large fortress that they were no more then 150 feet from. She then began to panic and looked around for Channy.

"Channy...Channy where are you? CHANNY!"

She then heard a slight whimpered from something behind her and turned around prepared to see her friend,but quickly backed away as she stared at a different female. And as if copying her actions,the other female quickly became fully awake and backed away,staring wide eyes at Kissie. Once Kissie was able to control herself she slowly approached the other and stared into her eyes with her own curious ones.

"Channy?"

The other female looked at her and her own eyes widened larger then Kissie's.

"Kissie? Is that you?"

Kissie stared at her with more confusement and cocked her head to the side.

"Ofcourse its me Channy. But what happened to you?"

"What happened to me?...What happened to you?"

Kissie then slanted her eyes in complete confusion then yelped as something warm and fluffy suddenly touched her leg.  
She looked down at it and realised it was a tail. A white was attached to her.  
She yelped as she jumped to her feet and spun around in circles to make sure the tail was really hers then stopped.  
Noticing how her hair was now white. She then made a face and reached up,feeling the white cat ears that twitched from her own touch that were now on her head. She then looked at her hands and noticed they were hot pink with tiger print fading from the pink and went up to her wrists with the same shade of pink. Her shoulders and neck seemed to have the pink tiger print aswell. She looked at her legs and sides and as she suspected. The pink tiger strips were perfectly visible on her upper thighs,hips,and along her ribcage and the sides of her breasts. Her toes were also pink with the print to match her hands. It was then that she also noticed she was practically nothing but short white cloth shorts with a skimpy white top that barely covered her. Which in turn made her blush.

Channy stared at her friend who now appeared to be a neko,and grew curious of what she appeared like. She took a mirror from her school bag and looked at herself. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her hair was now a pale blonde but faded to a darked blonde with pale purple in her bangs. One of her eyes were purple while the other was yellow and both surrouned in eyeliner.  
She traced the swirl like design under her purple eye and traced the spike under her yellow one. Her lips appeared to be purple aswell. Then she to noticed she was wearing a outfit very simlilar to Kissie's and blushed a bright read against her pale skin.  
She then looked at her friend and noticed how orangey tan her friend was now. And the pink tiger strips stood out brightly against it. But what really made her eyes widened was her friends eyes.

"Um...Kissie."

Kissie stopped chasing her tail and looked at her friend.

"What is it Channy?"

"You might want to look at your eyes"

She handed Kissie the mirror and Kissie about dropped it in shock. Her eyes were completely black except for a little bit of pink in the middle that glistened in the light that she assumed was where the grey in her eyes used to be.  
Her long lashes were even longer and made the pink around her eyes show even more around the cat like shape of them.  
Channy then noticed her friends belly button ring and poked it and watched as it sparkled while Kissie played with her new lip rings that were around her black lips. She had two on both top and bottom which made her giggle.  
The two friends then looked at each other and began to laugh and roll in the sand as Channy tried to grab Kissie's tail.  
Kissie swiftly pulled it from her friends reached as they tumbled in the sand,not realizing they were moving closer to the castle like fortress. Channy then grabbed some of Kissie's hair and made a face at her.

"Not fair. You have black coon tails in your hair and pink streaks in your bangs."

"I do?"

Kissie picked up the mirror again and looked then began to laugh.

"I do! haha"

They were both laughing and rolling around so much they didn't notice the two figured standing at the fortress doors watching them.  
The pink haired male simply grinned as he adjusted his glasses and the smaller green eyed male stared intentivly at the playing females. The pink haired male then chuckled before he spoke.

"They seem to be uneffected with fear of being in a new place."

"That is because they most likely think this is a dream."

The green eyed male sad in a low uncaring tone as they approached the females slowly. Kissie was the first to notice and stopped what she was doing as her eyes widened at the sight of the man she adored,the man she dreamed of was only ten feet from her. It didn't take Channy long to stop and look in the direction of which Kissie was staring and her own jaw dropped at the pink haired man that kept her awake all night thinking of him. They both stared in both amazement and disbelief until Ulquiorra began to speak.

"Welcome to Los Noches. We have brought you here to be used for entetainmetal purposes."

He glanced over at Szayel who was observing he latest work and smirked to show he was pleased with himself at how the females appeared. Then Ulquiorra began again.

"Fighting or misbehaving will only lead to severe punishment, so I would suggest you do as we say. Agreed?

Kissie and Channy both nodded their heads in agreement which only made Szayel smile even bigger.

"Such good girls...aren't they Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra merely looked down on the females before turning on his heels to head back into the fortess doors.

"Bring them Szayel. I'm sure Lord Aizen would like to see our newest arrivals."

Szayel then smiled down at them and pulled two objects from his pockets. They were collars and leashes. One was pink with a cute tag that said Kissie with a matching leash while the other was purple and said Channy with a matching leash aswell.  
After placing the collars onto the females, he adjusted his glasses and tugged on the leashes gently.

"Come come girls. Time to meet the party."

Chapter 4 They followed closely behind the mad scientist and Kissie often had to slap Channy's hand since she kept trying to touch him as they walked and Channy grumbled and whispered to Kissie.

"But he's so pretty...even hotter in person."

Kissie would just rolled her eyes but afcourse she had no room to talk. Her eyes hadn't left the green eyed espada since they got close enough to see him up ahead as they headed for the meeting room. Once they stepped inside they both froze and they could feel their faces flush. Along the long table were all ten of the espadas staring at them. None of them seemed surprised.  
Infact,they seemed like they had been expecting them. Nnoitra,being the pervert he is,licked his teeth with his long tongue as he eyed the newest toys for him to play with..or so he thought. Grimmjow stared the neko female up and down and let out a animalistic growl as he smirked at her with his head resting on his hand which only made Kissie blush more. Szayel led them to the front of the meeting room so Aizen could see them in perfect view and stepped aside but didn't let go of their leashes.  
Aizen smiled with his chin resting on his outer wrist at them as he spoke.

"Welcome. I'm sure you have been already informed on your purposes here."

The two females nodded their heads slowly and a little didn't know what was going to happen to them,but Aizen continued despite their uneasiness.

"You are to please my Espadas in any way they wish. Understood?"

The two girls blushed even more red which on Kissie's tanned skin looked like sunburn,and if Channy wouldn't have been so scared she would have laughed. But they remembered Ulquiorra's warning and nodded their heads again which made Aizen smile.

"Good girls. Now we have a meeting,so please take a seat at the table."

The females did as they were told,but not to cautiously. Kissie stared at Nnoitra as she passed him. His long tongue licked his teeth again as he smirked with his one eye staring at her with lust and havic in them. She thought he was an attractive male but he was one espada she wanted to stay clear from for as long as possible and took a seat next to Ulquiorra. She tried to avoid eye contact with Grimmjow,but proved difficult since he was right across from her with that smirk on his new exactly who she was sitting with and waisted no time with getting there. She sat next to Szayel and tried to hide from the other espadas gazes as she felt them eyeing either her or Kissie. Ulquiorra didn't bother to ask why Kisse was sitting next to him.  
He could guess easily,so he simply kept his attention on Aizen as she leaned close to him as if he was a shield that would turn her invisible from Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Channy however was frozen in her seat. She wanted to lean in close to Szayel,  
but she read and knew him all to well. If she wasn't careful he just might use her for a new guinea pig,which in truth,heightened her excitement towards him and made her blush from the thought. The meeting felt like an eternity for the girls and they sighed in releif as the espadas all began to rise from their seats and made their ways to their rooms. All except Nnoitra ofcourse who walked up behind Kissie and leaned down close,nearly having to bend completely over due to her small size and licked along her cheek with a smirk.

"Hey kitty kitty. How about you come to my room and let's play."

Kissie winced from the lick and tried to pull away but he held her fast by the arms and licked her again.

"Pl...please stop."

She whimpered as he chuckled against her ear.

"Nnoitra."

They both froze and Kissie's eyes widened as they both turned around in unison to come face to face with Ulquiorra.

"What the fuck do ya want Ulquiorra?"

Nnoitra grinned even wider as his grip on Kissie tightened.

"She's mine tonight."

Ulquiorra simply stared at him with an expressionless face as he walked up and easly pried Kissie from the quinta's tight grip.

"You are mistaken Quinta. Lord Aizen has assigned her to me tonight."

Nnoitra's grin turned upside down as his lips twitched in aggrevation,but he knew better then to argue and simply turned around and kicked a chair over as he it was clear, Ulquiorra grabbed Kissie's leash and gave it a light tug and she looked at him with wide kitten eyes.

"Follow me girl."

She nodded and followed him from the meeting room.  
Channy however had it easy. Once the meeting was over Szayel opened a secret door that he had placed there to quickly get through the espadas and avoid Grimmjow and Nnoitra all together. Channy liked this idea and smiled to herself as thoughts ran through her head.

"I'm going to Szayel's room! Szayel Aporro Granz room! Whoya Boom Baby!"

Szayel chuckled at the expression on her face as she was secretly doing a victory dance in her mind. They made their way down a long dark hall until finally he reached and opened the door leading to his white bedroom. She blushed and froze once she was inside and had to let the thoughts sink in.

"I'm going to have sex with Szayel Aporro Granz! Oh yeah! Air fist punch!"

Else where however,Kissie was following Ulquiorra without saying a word. He just walked with his hands in his pockets with the leash around one of his slender wrists. He knew she wouldn't run but he also didn't want her to feel like she had freedom.  
When the finally reached the door with the large number four painted on the front he opened it swiftly and stepped inside,with her close behind him since she didn't want one of the other espadas sneaking up on was going to be interesting.

Chapter 5


	2. Chapter 5  naughty fun

Our story begins in the loud and cluttered town of Tokyo Japan. A place of wonderous possiblities that our little stars will soon discover. Tokyo has recently become the home of two foreign students sent from places far from their homes. One of our little stars is Kissie White. A bubbly Romanian girl who transfered to Japan to gain a higher education and to learn more about the culture.  
Although, she stood out from the crowd. Her hair was dyed blonde and was in need of a touch up since her natural black roots were beginning to show. Her eyes shown a beautiful silverish grey that made everyone who saw them stare in amazement. And she loved it.  
She was a short girl though. For being 18,she was below average height of only 4'9 and only weighed 94 pounds. But what she lacked in height she made up with in her chest that was 38 c and a curvy figure. The other girl was alot like Kissie. Bubbly and outgoing,  
but a little less conceited and was a little more shy. She went by the name of Channy Cross. She however was from Germany,so she was more into leanring about the different benefits of living in Japan could have for also stood out from the crowd. Her hair was a dark maroon like red shade and her eyes were a sparkling hazel. She was more into the punkish ways of dressing unlike her companion Kissie who was more into looking cute. Channy was a little less curvy then Kissie,but still had a figure none the less,so she didn't mind if her friend had a larger chest then the other girls who were jealous of her. Our two stars met on the plane during their trip from their home countries and hit it off right away. Once they discovered they went to the same school they were inseperable ever our story is not about their days at school,so lets begin our tale.

Chapter 2 "Hurry up Channy! We're going to be late!"

Kissie hollered back at her still slightly dazed and half asleep friend as they slowly made their way to their new school in Japan.  
It was their first day and they didn't want to make a first bad impression,well,atleast Kissie didn't. Channy was still half asleep since she decided to stay up all night reading her new Bleach manga. Which is something that brought the two of them together.  
They both adored the Bleach manga but mostly the Espadas. Kissie's fav was Ulquiorra Cifer. The number four espada that always had an emotionless face and pale white skin. But what she mostly adored was his green eyes and cole black hair that went so well with the green tear like streaks that ran down his face along with his black upper lip. Channy however was more into the mad crazy type. She adored Szayel Aporro Granz. The number 8 espada that was more like a mad scientist with brilliant pink hair and yellow eyes.  
She was mostly taken by his long slim figure and his ablility to always get what he wanted. She didn't care that he wore glasses.  
Infact,she liked it.

Channy was so deep in thought about getting the next Bleach issue that she ran dead into Kissie was they stopped at the doors of the school.  
In which caused them both to come tumbling down to the ground right when the school head master opened the door. The head master glared down at them as they quickly stood and fixed their school uniforms. Kissie giggled as she adjusted the overly short black skirt and fixed the skin tight cleavage showing white top with the cute pink tie and Channy simply growled deep in her throat.  
She hated showing off her body and she didn't understand how Kissie could stand it. But as soon as they were adjusted they quickly sped past the head master giggling to themselves as they felt his glare.

Once they arrived into their class room they took their seats right next to each other and scooted their desks a little closer so they could gigggle and whisper during class in the back of the room without being detected. Which ofcourse didn't work. Kissie ended up throwing a desk at a perverted class mate for staring down her shirt and Channy poured glue on a female class mates head for looking at her the wrong way. So they ended up with detention.

By the time it ended it was already almost dark. Kissie and Channy looked both ways then looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Um...do you know which way to go?"

Kissie asked as panic swept over her. Channy always was the smarter one and if she didn't know then...they were lost.  
Channy looked at Kissie with the same fear and panic and swallowed hard.

"I have no idea Kissie."

"WHAT!"

Kissie went into a panic as she usually did during situations like these.

"WE'RE LOST! OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO GET RAPED OR KILLED OR WORSE..."

Her eyes widened at the thought and Channy stared at her confused as she began to speak again.

"We might not ever get the next Bleach issue."

At that they both began running around frantically for several minutes before the ran dead into each other and crashed to the ground.  
They both slowly got up and looked around again. Kissie saw a store in the distance and grabbed Channy's hand.

"Come on. Maybe they can tell us where to go!"

So they headed down the street to come to what appeared to be an anime store. They looked at each other in confusement for several seconds before Channy spoke.

"Was this here before?"

"I don't think so."

Kissie replied as they continued to stare,but soon shrugged it off and headed inside. They froze though once insde the door.  
All around them was candles and creepy paintings on the walls with strange looking trinkets hanging from the ceiling.  
They looked around to scan their surroundings and soon Kissie yelped and ran to a large book shelf with all of the Bleach manga. Even the ones that weren't released yet. They took one look at each other and went to town. After several hours they had read all the manga on the shelf. They looked up from the last book with wide eyes and at the same time went.

"Woah!"

They replaced all the books to the shelf and Kissie gave a long stretch as she looked out the door. It was well past midnight and their was no one in sight. Then it hit her.

"Hey Channy!"

"Yeah"

"Have you noticed that there is no one running this shop?"

Channy looked at her and her eyes widened as it hit her aswell.

"Well...maybe they closed and just left the door unlocked."

"Maybe...but we should go. This place is creeping me out now."

"I agree"

They were heading for the door when Kissie suddenly could have sworn she heard a man talking behind them,but when she looked there was no one.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh...nevermind."

She turned to walk out again but stopped when she heard something move,and this time Channy heard it too.

"I heard it that time."

They turned around and sighed in relief as they saw a book that had fallen from the shelf.

"It was just a book."

Channy pointed out as they both walked over to it to place it back, but when Kissie went to pick it up they both yelped and jumped back as they heard a mans voice coming from leaned in close to it then suddenly the book flew open and a bright light came from it and before they could think they disappeared into the books pages,leaving the book store empty with only the book in the floor.

Chapter 3 Kissie's eyes slowly opened only to have a face full of white sand. She quickly sat up and stared at her surroundings with wide eyes. Where were they? All around her all she saw was the white sand and the black sky with a bright crescent moon.  
She then looked behind her at the large fortress that they were no more then 150 feet from. She then began to panic and looked around for Channy.

"Channy...Channy where are you? CHANNY!"

She then heard a slight whimpered from something behind her and turned around prepared to see her friend,but quickly backed away as she stared at a different female. And as if copying her actions,the other female quickly became fully awake and backed away,staring wide eyes at Kissie. Once Kissie was able to control herself she slowly approached the other and stared into her eyes with her own curious ones.

"Channy?"

The other female looked at her and her own eyes widened larger then Kissie's.

"Kissie? Is that you?"

Kissie stared at her with more confusement and cocked her head to the side.

"Ofcourse its me Channy. But what happened to you?"

"What happened to me?...What happened to you?"

Kissie then slanted her eyes in complete confusion then yelped as something warm and fluffy suddenly touched her leg.  
She looked down at it and realised it was a tail. A white was attached to her.  
She yelped as she jumped to her feet and spun around in circles to make sure the tail was really hers then stopped.  
Noticing how her hair was now white. She then made a face and reached up,feeling the white cat ears that twitched from her own touch that were now on her head. She then looked at her hands and noticed they were hot pink with tiger print fading from the pink and went up to her wrists with the same shade of pink. Her shoulders and neck seemed to have the pink tiger print aswell. She looked at her legs and sides and as she suspected. The pink tiger strips were perfectly visible on her upper thighs,hips,and along her ribcage and the sides of her breasts. Her toes were also pink with the print to match her hands. It was then that she also noticed she was practically nothing but short white cloth shorts with a skimpy white top that barely covered her. Which in turn made her blush.

Channy stared at her friend who now appeared to be a neko,and grew curious of what she appeared like. She took a mirror from her school bag and looked at herself. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her hair was now a pale blonde but faded to a darked blonde with pale purple in her bangs. One of her eyes were purple while the other was yellow and both surrouned in eyeliner.  
She traced the swirl like design under her purple eye and traced the spike under her yellow one. Her lips appeared to be purple aswell. Then she to noticed she was wearing a outfit very simlilar to Kissie's and blushed a bright read against her pale skin.  
She then looked at her friend and noticed how orangey tan her friend was now. And the pink tiger strips stood out brightly against it. But what really made her eyes widened was her friends eyes.

"Um...Kissie."

Kissie stopped chasing her tail and looked at her friend.

"What is it Channy?"

"You might want to look at your eyes"

She handed Kissie the mirror and Kissie about dropped it in shock. Her eyes were completely black except for a little bit of pink in the middle that glistened in the light that she assumed was where the grey in her eyes used to be.  
Her long lashes were even longer and made the pink around her eyes show even more around the cat like shape of them.  
Channy then noticed her friends belly button ring and poked it and watched as it sparkled while Kissie played with her new lip rings that were around her black lips. She had two on both top and bottom which made her giggle.  
The two friends then looked at each other and began to laugh and roll in the sand as Channy tried to grab Kissie's tail.  
Kissie swiftly pulled it from her friends reached as they tumbled in the sand,not realizing they were moving closer to the castle like fortress. Channy then grabbed some of Kissie's hair and made a face at her.

"Not fair. You have black coon tails in your hair and pink streaks in your bangs."

"I do?"

Kissie picked up the mirror again and looked then began to laugh.

"I do! haha"

They were both laughing and rolling around so much they didn't notice the two figured standing at the fortress doors watching them.  
The pink haired male simply grinned as he adjusted his glasses and the smaller green eyed male stared intentivly at the playing females. The pink haired male then chuckled before he spoke.

"They seem to be uneffected with fear of being in a new place."

"That is because they most likely think this is a dream."

The green eyed male sad in a low uncaring tone as they approached the females slowly. Kissie was the first to notice and stopped what she was doing as her eyes widened at the sight of the man she adored,the man she dreamed of was only ten feet from her. It didn't take Channy long to stop and look in the direction of which Kissie was staring and her own jaw dropped at the pink haired man that kept her awake all night thinking of him. They both stared in both amazement and disbelief until Ulquiorra began to speak.

"Welcome to Los Noches. We have brought you here to be used for entetainmetal purposes."

He glanced over at Szayel who was observing he latest work and smirked to show he was pleased with himself at how the females appeared. Then Ulquiorra began again.

"Fighting or misbehaving will only lead to severe punishment, so I would suggest you do as we say. Agreed?

Kissie and Channy both nodded their heads in agreement which only made Szayel smile even bigger.

"Such good girls...aren't they Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra merely looked down on the females before turning on his heels to head back into the fortess doors.

"Bring them Szayel. I'm sure Lord Aizen would like to see our newest arrivals."

Szayel then smiled down at them and pulled two objects from his pockets. They were collars and leashes. One was pink with a cute tag that said Kissie with a matching leash while the other was purple and said Channy with a matching leash aswell.  
After placing the collars onto the females, he adjusted his glasses and tugged on the leashes gently.

"Come come girls. Time to meet the party."

Chapter 4 They followed closely behind the mad scientist and Kissie often had to slap Channy's hand since she kept trying to touch him as they walked and Channy grumbled and whispered to Kissie.

"But he's so pretty...even hotter in person."

Kissie would just rolled her eyes but afcourse she had no room to talk. Her eyes hadn't left the green eyed espada since they got close enough to see him up ahead as they headed for the meeting room. Once they stepped inside they both froze and they could feel their faces flush. Along the long table were all ten of the espadas staring at them. None of them seemed surprised.  
Infact,they seemed like they had been expecting them. Nnoitra,being the pervert he is,licked his teeth with his long tongue as he eyed the newest toys for him to play with..or so he thought. Grimmjow stared the neko female up and down and let out a animalistic growl as he smirked at her with his head resting on his hand which only made Kissie blush more. Szayel led them to the front of the meeting room so Aizen could see them in perfect view and stepped aside but didn't let go of their leashes.  
Aizen smiled with his chin resting on his outer wrist at them as he spoke.

"Welcome. I'm sure you have been already informed on your purposes here."

The two females nodded their heads slowly and a little didn't know what was going to happen to them,but Aizen continued despite their uneasiness.

"You are to please my Espadas in any way they wish. Understood?"

The two girls blushed even more red which on Kissie's tanned skin looked like sunburn,and if Channy wouldn't have been so scared she would have laughed. But they remembered Ulquiorra's warning and nodded their heads again which made Aizen smile.

"Good girls. Now we have a meeting,so please take a seat at the table."

The females did as they were told,but not to cautiously. Kissie stared at Nnoitra as she passed him. His long tongue licked his teeth again as he smirked with his one eye staring at her with lust and havic in them. She thought he was an attractive male but he was one espada she wanted to stay clear from for as long as possible and took a seat next to Ulquiorra. She tried to avoid eye contact with Grimmjow,but proved difficult since he was right across from her with that smirk on his new exactly who she was sitting with and waisted no time with getting there. She sat next to Szayel and tried to hide from the other espadas gazes as she felt them eyeing either her or Kissie. Ulquiorra didn't bother to ask why Kisse was sitting next to him.  
He could guess easily,so he simply kept his attention on Aizen as she leaned close to him as if he was a shield that would turn her invisible from Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Channy however was frozen in her seat. She wanted to lean in close to Szayel,  
but she read and knew him all to well. If she wasn't careful he just might use her for a new guinea pig,which in truth,heightened her excitement towards him and made her blush from the thought. The meeting felt like an eternity for the girls and they sighed in releif as the espadas all began to rise from their seats and made their ways to their rooms. All except Nnoitra ofcourse who walked up behind Kissie and leaned down close,nearly having to bend completely over due to her small size and licked along her cheek with a smirk.

"Hey kitty kitty. How about you come to my room and let's play."

Kissie winced from the lick and tried to pull away but he held her fast by the arms and licked her again.

"Pl...please stop."

She whimpered as he chuckled against her ear.

"Nnoitra."

They both froze and Kissie's eyes widened as they both turned around in unison to come face to face with Ulquiorra.

"What the fuck do ya want Ulquiorra?"

Nnoitra grinned even wider as his grip on Kissie tightened.

"She's mine tonight."

Ulquiorra simply stared at him with an expressionless face as he walked up and easly pried Kissie from the quinta's tight grip.

"You are mistaken Quinta. Lord Aizen has assigned her to me tonight."

Nnoitra's grin turned upside down as his lips twitched in aggrevation,but he knew better then to argue and simply turned around and kicked a chair over as he it was clear, Ulquiorra grabbed Kissie's leash and gave it a light tug and she looked at him with wide kitten eyes.

"Follow me girl."

She nodded and followed him from the meeting room.  
Channy however had it easy. Once the meeting was over Szayel opened a secret door that he had placed there to quickly get through the espadas and avoid Grimmjow and Nnoitra all together. Channy liked this idea and smiled to herself as thoughts ran through her head.

"I'm going to Szayel's room! Szayel Aporro Granz room! Whoya Boom Baby!"

Szayel chuckled at the expression on her face as she was secretly doing a victory dance in her mind. They made their way down a long dark hall until finally he reached and opened the door leading to his white bedroom. She blushed and froze once she was inside and had to let the thoughts sink in.

"I'm going to have sex with Szayel Aporro Granz! Oh yeah! Air fist punch!"

Else where however,Kissie was following Ulquiorra without saying a word. He just walked with his hands in his pockets with the leash around one of his slender wrists. He knew she wouldn't run but he also didn't want her to feel like she had freedom.  
When the finally reached the door with the large number four painted on the front he opened it swiftly and stepped inside,with her close behind him since she didn't want one of the other espadas sneaking up on was going to be interesting.

Chapter 5


End file.
